A Sword, A Destiny, A Will Unbroken
by J291
Summary: AU HP/NT HONKS *Not Cross Over*Slow Start* Harry is left at Number 4 Privet Drive but found by a man not of this realm. He finds his way back to Earth to fulfill a prophecy made by fate. Will he prevail, or will be fall short. HP/NT HONKS
1. Prologue: The Start of the Journey

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction and nothing except the plot and story of this book are owned by me in any way, this is a combination of history, mythology, and imagination. JKR owns her books and her story and I am taking it for a joy ride. Rated M for Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Theme, and probable other reasons. Bash me if you want (or don't no need to have to be a dick). This may have some smut so you have been warned for that (People have to want it but this will not be one of those books with not plot and just sex). If you have questions or need to rage then (in the infamous words of Shia Labeouf) "Just Do It!"

Authors note: Well this is my first fanfiction made on here in this world (Harry Potter). I have made some before on other sites I will not name because they are ass-holes. I am hoping to have a good story, be long(100-400k words and/or 20-40 chapters), and be Harry/Tonks ship (Honks). Harry will be be older than canon (5 years older) but was born 1980 (Will be explained in the book), and that is it. That is what i want to say beforehand so I don't spoil my plot(sorry 3) and I would to take this final moment of your time to thank all who are willing to read this, Thank You. -J

Text

"Speech"

'Writing'

 _Thoughts_

$Parseltongue$

 **The Sword, A Destiny, A Will Unbroken**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Start of the Journey**

As Dumbledore stepped through the broken door of a broken house, he could smell death. He saw James laying just back just from the front door way, a father who died trying to save his wife and child. This rocked his core being, as his own father was sent to Azkaban for protecting his family. He made his way up the stairs and to little Harry's room. Severus Snape walked out of the room before Dumbledore made it there, with a child in his arms. They both looked like they had been crying.

"She is dead Albus," Snape said in a breaking voice "Dead, you said you would protect them. Protect her," he finished

Albus shifted he had woven the finest wards he could based around hiding and even left them to decide who should be the secret keeper. He knew they chose Sirius because they had told everyone at order meetings. "I did, they were betrayed," he replied in a somber tone.

Albus took little Harry from Severus, and Severus fell on his knees. _A Broken man._ Albus gave a moment for his new friend.

Severus only ever loved one, Lily, even after their friendship fell apart and she had married James, he still loved her with all of his heart. "Albus, the Dark Lord is dead… the boy… he… he saw it happen. When I looked in the boys mind… The Killing curse.. It rebounded," Severus said in a broken voice.

Minerva McGonagall came through the door with a half giant groundskeeper in tow. Hagrid gave Albus one look before beginning to cry silently. He walked over to Albus and gave him a hug, and took young Harry from Albus and began quietly playing with his little hands trying to keep his happy for a short time. Minerva and Albus took a step into Harry's bedroom to take a look at the dammage. There was Lily Potter, Lying on the floor, pale, with blood running down her hand to the floor. Minerva gave a gasp as she gave the crip and its surroundings a look. There was a pile of black battle robes on the floor, a bone white wand an arms length away, and a crip white with red and gold blankets in it. "Is it… His You-Know-Who dead," Minerva asked in a shaken voice.

"I believe so, but these runes are worrying," He replied guestering to the rune circle around around the crib, made in blood. He took a step over to Lily and pulled up her sleeve, "Yes, most intriguing. These are Old Norse runes, thought to be a lost language to time because there was no translation to them made at all… the last who used this are thought to have died out, but I can't tell you what they mean. It must be that this language is not as lost as we once thought. It looks as if Lily and James did this, the rune cut in her arm im guessing is a linking rune but to what?" he said taking a step closer to the rune circle.

Minerva pointed at the center of the circle and spoke, "He has that mark on his forehead, Albus." the lighting bolt seemed to twinkle and crackle with power and light to those who knew how to look for it.

 _What have you done Lily Potter, what have you done._ "We need to move the boy now, I don't know what magic this is but it's linked to him. He need to hide him till he is old enough to go to Hogwarts where we can watch him," Albus said in a rushed manner briskly walking from the room to find where Hagrid was with the child.

* * *

 **Two days later around midnight…(This is from JKR's first book and first chapter, changed to fit my story)**

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. A cat, sitting on a fence, twitched her tail and her eyes narrowed. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.

He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again... the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down 7 on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Minerva," He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone.

Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Albus gave with a chuckle.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," snapped Minerva. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now, and I can erect blood wards he to hide him."

"You don't mean... you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Minerva, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Albus... you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son... I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter explaining the protection he will have here."

"A letter?" repeated Minerva faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Albus, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous... a legend... I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future... there will be books written about Harry... every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even Remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? And he will be protected by and from the magic Lily made with that rune circe."

Minerva opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes... yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him." Albus gave confidently.

"You think it... wise... to trust Hagrid with something as important as

This?" Minerva said with hidden suspect.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Albus.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Minerva grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to... what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky... and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Albus, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?" Albus asked.

"No, sir..., He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Hagrid gave.

Dumbledore and Minerva bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see the bolt of lightning scar, that was healed just a day or so ago by a healer.

"Can we heal the appearance the scar has left, Albus," whispered Minerva.

"No," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I... could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Minerva, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it... Lily an' James dead... an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Minerva whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Minerva blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Minerva... Albus, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Minerva," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Minerva blew her nose in reply, and Disapparition.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street about 100 meters. Here he began his drawing his wards, some time throughout his making his wand gresterusrs and silvery walls began showing, he drew a rune circle and extracted a vial of blood, taken from Harry's bleeding now scar. He poured the blood in the center of the rune circle and the effects were instant, the slightly glowing ward had taken a deep red color for a moment then they cleared to a point that they were invisible. Satisfied he began walking away.

On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

 **A few hours later... (Closer to the morning now - All mine plot)**

A man, who stood tall, picked himself off of the ground and dusted himself off the ground. This man was clad in a set of metallic scaly armor, with a red velvet red cloak draped down his back. He looked young, late to early 20's, but he was older then that, much older. He took a few steps forward to be touched by the wards dumbledore had just made hours earlier, still weaker than they could be but if left they should gain power due to their link to the blood wards.

The man gave a chuckle and said "I was the first on this world to make wards to begin with."

He brought up his hand to the ward and it collapsed by his finger touch. Be began his stride to the doorstep of Number 4. As he approached the small child he picked up the letter, opened it, and silently read it. He tossed it in the grass and it burst into flames. "Pitiful…" he gave picking up the small Harry.

"Lets go child, your mother would not be happy you are here, I owe her a lot," the man said giving a sad tone. He turned his back and began to step down the street.

As he was walking down the street with Harry there stood Albus Dumbledore watching this happen he began moving quickly with his wand drawn to this figure. "Stop, who do you think you are. Give the Harry or I will be forced to take him from you," Albus said.

The being turned around and gave a mighty laugh. "You think you can take me old man, do you know who I am. I am taking Harry to his new home."

"His home is here, on Number 4 with his Aunt, now who are you," Dumbledore said.

"I am more related to the boy then she is, I am Lily's Father, her true Father. A being not of this world, but of Asgard. I am Thor, God of Lightning. I am taking Harry to Asgard to be safe. Now you old fool, I take my leave. Heimdall I'm ready," said Thor and the bifrost shot him up from the ground, leaving behind a rune circle.

Albus had taken a few steps forward to try and stop the supposed god of lightning but he was gone before he could make it there. Albus fell to his knees, he had just lost someone what was like a child to him. He could not help but look at the rune circle. It looked just like the one in Harry's bedroom but had a few more runes. Like Lily's rune circle _was incomplete. It was incomplete, she was trying to send Harry to Asgard. She knew, she knew she was the daughter of Thor. She was trying to send him there to be safe._

Albus knew many would not accept this but he had to tell people, magical UK, the Minister. He knew he was in trouble before he left. He let the prodigy, the center of fame as of a few days ago, get kidnapped by a man _an old man if what he said to be believed._ Albus took a breath to decide what he would say to the Minister.

* * *

 **Later that day in the Daily Prophet**

' _ **Harry Potter kidnaped**_

 _ **Earlier this day Harry Potter (defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Savior of the wizarding world) was stolen from his new home (placed there by Albus Dumbledore) by a man in what was described by Dumbledore to be "Battle worn armor and a cape the color of blood" he traveled by some means of runic travel, never thought to be possible before, made in an unknown tongue. The runes are being investigated by the Unspeakables to try and find young Harry. Albus Dumbledore was there on scene because he got a notification of the wards falling on the house where Harry was placed with. He was there "Within moments of the wards falling" he said to the Minister. The next question I think we all have… where is Harry Potter?...**_

* * *

End-notes: I randomly get good ideas for stories like this but they never come out like how I want it to but i have high hoped for this. I did have problems here and there and it took about a week off and on to make this but I made it. I hope this does not flop but hey if it does then I will go back to just reading fan-fiction. Anyways this is J signing off.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood… Sweat… Tears…

Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction and nothing except the plot and story of this book are owned by me in any way, this is a combination of history, mythology, and imagination. JKR owns her books and her story and I am taking it for a joy ride. Rated M for Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Theme, and probable other reasons. Bash me if you want (or don't no need to have to be a dick). This may have some smut so you have been warned for that (People have to want it but this will not be one of those books with not plot and just sex). If you have questions or need to rage then.

Authors note: Thank you all for the Reviews. Here is some answers to some comments.

 **timbarney110** : The idea is along those lines for the first few chapters (being trained by Thor and Loki), sadly there will be no Harem though there was an idea of Harry/Tonks/Fleur when I started this but it quickly got changed because of when I want Harry to come back to Earth (the third year at the age of 18 because he is aged 5 years).

 **Bryce** : Thank you and don't worry but I have a few ideas on how they should meet.

 **Lucien Naviaux** : No need to worry. Just Harry and Nymphadora.

 **senpen banka** : I expect to continue this till the end, with a chapter every 1-3 weeks.

 **Vive** : Yes I can. And it will Honks. I will try to smooth out my transitions but for the first chapter I like the sudden break to show that there is more going on then just one persons life and shits going down. For the future it will mostly be Harry's POV like in the books, with no cuts to other people. There will be a few long cuts in the first few chapters showing some of the highs and lows of Harry's life on asgard but he should be on Earth by the second chapter if how i have this planned out goes alright and flows well.

 **kent-jensen** : There will be more soon!

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic** : Thank you!

. My book will be based on the MCU's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thor and Asgard, but it will not be in the MCU and all of the events of the MCU that have happened and will happen will never happen here. AKA no MCU crossover. Most of the ideas based on the MCU is the design, aesthetics, mostly unimportant, and/or cosmetic stuff everything else is* norse mythology, if there is problems on what is canon in this story or if there is conflicts in the MCU Asgard and norse mythology it is to be defaulted to norse mythology unless otherwise said. Harry's mother Lily is more like a demigod, where she was raised on earth but knew her father was Thor via her mother. Lily's Mother and 'Dad' (Man who raised her) were broken up at the time of her conception and they got back together shortly thereafter. This is an explanation to why Thor came to collect Harry. She was trying to summon the bifrost with dark magic and blood magic with the rune circle, but got killed before she could finish making the rune circle. The bifrost on Asgard carves the runes itself when it touches down to finish the process of traveling through the large distance across space.

(*some ideas are just thrown in and don't line up with norse mythology

Text

"Speech"

'Writing'

Thoughts

$Parseltongue$

 **The Sword, A Destiny, A Will Unbroken**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blood… Sweat… Tears…**

Harry Potter… had an interesting childhood to say the least. When he was brought to Asgard by his Grandfather, Thor, he was amazed, you could see it in his eyes. The Lights and Color of Asgard would be burned in his memories for his life. Harry had taken to Frigga right away. Where she went he would be right by her side, or by Thor's side. Granduncle Loki would always be by Grandfather Thor, on the battlefield and the Asgard Palace, They would raise Harry and began teaching him to use his magic. When they went to bring peace to the realms Harry would wander the Palace trying to find new things to explore. At the age of 6 Harry found himself in Odin Treasure Room. The Room was open unlike how it is normally sealed to all but the king himself. All around Harry stood items and keepsakes from the wars Odin fought to keep the realms safe and free. There were painting and drawings on the walls that told the story of war. As Harry went to take a step toward a wall covered in a red cloth he heard someone clear their throat. Harry spun around to find out who had caught him.

There stood Odin, draped in his royal robes. He stood with what could be said as almost a smile across his face. "I would prefer if you kept that one covered young one. It would not do well for one so young to see such a thing," He spoke in a soft tone

"I want to learn, sir, the art of war is… interesting, and magic… I… feel it. The object behind the wall… I can feel it, it pulls to me… like it's calling to me...sir?" Harry said to Odin at which he took a proud look.

"If what is behind the cloth calls to you it will come to you when the time comes, but today is not that day. If you want to learn then go to the Pit. I am sure there are people there who will… help you learn the old art of war." Odin gave and took Harry by the shoulder and lead him out of the room, Doors closing behind him.

* * *

Harry, now at the age of 8, stood in a ring. With a smaller shield on his left forearm and a short sword in his right hand. He stood, bloodied by his opponents mace, but otherwise unfazed. In 2 short years he had learned so much in this warfare. How to truly see your opponent for who they are and use that to crush them. Less like his Grandfather Thor and more like his Granduncle Loki he fought, like a snake in the grass he left holes in his defence that would be see by his his opponent and when they took the bait, he cut off the head of the wolf. His opponent fell with defeat, Harry had disarmed the boy of his mace and held his blade to his throat.

"Do you yield," Harry asked growling it out through the pain in his back.

The Boy dropped his head in defeat "I do." At that Harry sheathed his blade and reached out a hand to the boy. The boy on the ground took it with a gleam of joy and Harry helped him up and they both took their leave, making their way to the Healer's Hall. They Both walked in, limping and supporting each other, as a healer ran up to help get them in a bed.

Odin walked into the Hall with with pride and sadness on his face. Proud that his great grandson just beat the ruling champion of the boys duel yard, but saddened by the fact he would no see him duel again anytime soon. He would be spending the next few years just working on his magic training. He would also have to leave Asgard, for fate has dictated it to be.

"Harry, you did very well," Odin gave Harry his applaud, "This is wonderful, you have graduated from Pit training. You have a week break till I want you to start your learning in magic. You will go with Loki and Frigga to learn about your world in the study."

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied just before a potion was forced down his mouth.

* * *

As Albus Dumbledore walked through the ministry of magic to a gathering of the Wizengamot. It had been almost 6 now that young Harry Potter had been taken by this being that Albus has found to be a man of older religion, to the mainland north east of the isles. Thor… that name had caused him many long nights. He was trying to find how and where to find Harry. The most he could come up with was some older books, not old in the world of magic, but old for whom it was found with. A muggle collector had a book on norse mythology, that described the people of Asgard in the brightest light. Warriors and Mages of old, people who waged war on others who had waged war first, the conquerors of the conquerors. He could see that they saw themselves as keepers of peace.

The way they battled was almost familiar of the stories in the oldest books in his private stores. He was finally able to translate it from its original Indo-European language, its translated name being 'The Reasons why you should study your craft at Atlantis'. The location of the rumored city being west of the strait of gibraltar. But when Albus was younger, looking for power and a name for himself, had looked for years, wasted looking for something that had… vanished. He had found what was some type of rune tablet there under the ocean but it was too old to support any magic, and he could not replicate it. No matter how hard he tried it would always fail and crumble, or explode. He had hurt himself many times and just trying when he was hunting Grindelwald.

 _Could these people of Asgard have ancient origins of earth,_ Albus thought. _Ideas for another time more pressing matters at hand._

Albus pushed through the large doors of the Wizengamot. The inner chamber of the the Wizengamot had been in a slightly erratic manner, more than usual. As Albus took a step over to the pedestal by the entry door that showed the topics that they would be fig…*cough*cough _talking about this evening._ Albus glanced over the parchment.

'

 _Wizengamot Session 31,274_

 _Items slated for this session_

 _Bill 7629501-Goblin Rights_

 _Bill 7629532-Rights for Pureblood youth pre-teaching_

 _Bill 7629653-Dead families/bloodlines holdings and assets collection_

 _Bill 7629662-Muggle born jobs in government_

 _Bill 7629678-Wizengamot seats of dead families/bloodlines collection_

 _Bill-7629654-Auror protection ser…_

'

The list want on for another 15 inches of the parchment. But Albus needed to learn learn about two of them fast.

 _What is this about dead families/bloodlines._ Albus gave a huried thought. _I must read up on these in the short time I have._

* * *

 **An hour and a half later**

"...This is why we need to have the closest blood to the families claim the holdings and assets of these dead families and bloodlines," Lucius Malfoy gave his closing speech for the bill.

A man on the far side of the room stood up to address the Wizengamot. The man was dressed in a dark black cloak and sat in the gray faction area of the room. "Lord Malfoy, how is this bill not line theft, I do wish to support this but how do I know this will not take my magic or life, this bill may violate the old laws of magic," The older man gave respectfully.

Lord Malfoy gave a warm smile to the man for asking a question that he had the answer to. "If you are a blood relative to the family, and are the current lord to your family, if the family is dead then you can claim it, and if the blood line is dead it would go to the closest relative."

Albus stirred in his seat in the room. _So he wants to claim Lordship of families long dead, or … of course the Black Holdings and … oh no the Potter holdings as well._ Albus thought of the ritual that Sirius and James did with Harry, making Sirius's title of Godfather more set in stone. It made Harry more of the child James, Lily, and Sirius, by blood. If Harry was living then the holdings should be safe from this type of takeover but if he was dead… Lucius would become the most powerful person in all of the UK just in monetary assets.

The Discussion had gone on for another hour before Albus had called for a vote. Albus voted against it, as well as all of his supporters, but all of the dark faction and most of the gray faction had voted for this bill. The bill was passed with a vote of 863 to a vote of 793. As soon as it passed the room flashed a white light as the magic of the wizards bound by the Wizengamot slightly changed to allow it to take place, and if someone tried to abuse it their magic would kill them.

At this Lord Malfoy stood up to make an announcement. "I, Lord Malfoy, hereby claim the house of Ancient and Noble, House Black, so mote it be."

There was a flash of light as a raven burst into the room from seeming nothing. The raven squacked once then opened its mouth and a voice of many voices spoke from it. "You may not claim the house of my master, as there is an heir to this house, of blood. If you try this again your magic will label you and your house blood traitors"

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS, BIRD," Lord Malfoy screamed with rage in his voice.

"Do not raise your voice to me, the proxy of the heir is on his way he will be here within moments. If you wish to test the stance of the heir you may try again, but I would not do so if you wish to keep your bloodline alive." the raven answered with spite in the voices.

Whispers broke out in the Wizengamot before the door swung open to three people who walked into the room. The one who lead the other two was all too familiar to Albus.

Albus was out of his seat and on the main floor trying to talk to the man he knew as Thor.

"Who dare try to take the Lordships of my grandson," Thor growled out in a tone of pure rage, and a volume of power.

Lord Malfoy stood up, face red with rage. "You dare barge in here, and then claim your grandson has the Lordship of house Black. What are you, some kind of barbarian."

Thor gave a deep laugh. "What a week man to be mad with me, I am not barbarian. Has it been that long that you people don't remember who we are."

Albus tried to start talking with Thor but was cut off by a screaming Lord Malfoy "What is this nonsense. You have no power here, you are nothing no matter who you are."

Albus took this time to cut in. "Where is Harry Potter, Thor. Where is the boy," He said urgently. Just after that all of the light faction had broken out in whispers, and the news reporters in the corner of the room were taking down all of the information they could.

Thor looked at the Albus and raised his right hand in a threatening way, as his hand was moving, his hammer Mjolnir was off of his belt and in his hand in a flash. "He is with my people, on asgard, he is learning and being raised the way his mother should have been. It is the least I can do for my daughter. If you try to take him from me you will not live long."

Albus looked shocked, as did most of the light faction. The dark faction was split with smerks and scowls, smerks that Albus was getting into a fight with a man who had power that rolled off of him in waves, and scowls that they could not end the Potter lineage or claim it for themselves.

A younger wizard in the light faction stood up and asked "So you have Harry Potter. Where do you have him, and what gives you the right to care for him"

The Man on Thor's left walked up the stairs and grabbed the man by the collar of his robes, dragging him down the stairs and pushing the man to his knees.

"You question my brother in his power to do," The man who stood slightly taller than Thor said in a just as power but softer voice then his brother. "so as he wants. Even if he was not his grandfather, what do you think you can do about it boy."

Thor backhanded the young man with his off hand, still wielding Mjolnir, making him slide across the floor. At this Lord Malfoy and a few of the Aurors had drawn their wands and began toward them when they all collapsed in pain as lighting bolts jumped from Mjolnir and struck one of them then bounced from one to the next, all in a split second.

Albus took this time to gaze at the unocnsence people now on the floor. "Thor, why do you insist on this, we can just talk this out."

"Wrong, Albus, yes I know your name, this does not need to be talked about as he is mine, and will be raised as an Asgardian, in mind and soul. He will be bound to our laws, and magic, if he wants to come here he will be a man before he does. I promise you that," Thor said.

With that the three people walked out of the room, with a few reporters following trying to get information out of them, but were stopped as a beam of light hit them and they were gone, leaving burning runes in their absence.

Albus helped the Aurors who had come to help their fallen brothers and sisters in arms who had been rendered unconscious by Thor. After they had peace back in the Wizengamot chamber, they continued with the bills, with only two fewer people in their house seats then they had started with. The final bill to come to vote was _Bill 7629678-Wizengamot seats of dead families/bloodlines collection_ and it was not pushed through, as the main advocate for it was Lord Malfoy who had been rendered unconscious by the lighting of Thor's hammer, was absent.

Albus Dumbledore quickly ran from the Wizengamot to his office in Hogwarts to get back to find more about this Thor. The runic circle that was left when they had disappeared was exactly the same as the one that was left at Private Drive, before it was taken by the unspeakables for study. As far as he had talked with them about it they were having the same problem he was having with the rune tablet, everything they tried to copy was broke as soon as one rune was carved, or it just exploded sending shrapnel in all directions like a muggle hand grenade.

Albus had just walked into his office and opened up the door to his private study to find his Head Mistress in the room looking through a book.

"May I help you Minerva," Albus said asking, trying to get her out of the room so he can open up his more rare items for research on these Asgardians.

Minerva looked up from the book on shield spells to see Albus enter. He could see it had looked like she had been upset. She shut the book and placed it back on the small table in the room. "Albus, my father send my a message during the Wizengamot Session, do you want to know what he said."

Albus sighed "No I do not Minerva."

"He said a "Thor" came in claiming to be Harry Potter's grandfather, and said that Harry holds the Lordship of Black, as well as Potter," Minerva said voice almost breaking. "Who is … is this Thor," she finished slightly breaking a little.

Albus walked to the farthest bookcase from the entrance to the study and waved his wand, the book case gave a grown then slid into seemingly nothing, revealing another bookcase filled with small items, and old books. He plucked one of the books off of the center shelf on the right side and turned around and handed it to Minerva, who was sitting on a couch in the room. "This should explain it, it is as far as I know true. It is a muggle book on old norse mythology. Thor is a god of lighting in the book but I have reason to believe that they came from the earth to begin with, they are Asgardians, but were they Atlanteans before that. The only problem I have is that book you hold is 1,395 years old. No one should be able to live that long, even magic has its limits."

"Thank you, Albus, I will return this when I am done," Minerva said as she walked out.

Albus turned around and pulled out another book from the hidden bookcase, and began trying to translate more of the book 'The Reasons why you should study your craft at Atlantis'.

* * *

Endnotes: This took way too long to write for its size, I apologize for that, but I have been learning about old arts likes Alchemy, Magick, Norse lore, ect. I may be looking for a Beta/Co-Writer (for help with some of the arts like Alchemy and Magick). I am sorry for being dead the last few months, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Planning on getting Harry on Earth by Chapter 3-4 but it may change. Anyways this is J signing off.


End file.
